Życzenia są dla marzycieli
by Namicchi
Summary: 1/13, HP/SS - Warto spełniać marzenia


Tytuł oryginału: „Wishes Are for Dreamers"

Autor: Yih

Tłumaczenie: Nami

Beta: Pinavela i Morwena :)

Link do oryginału: na profilu

Zgoda: Czekam…

Pairing: hp/ss, w przeszłości ss/lm

Raiting: nc-17

Ostrzeżenia: śmierć postaci (niekoniecznie głównej), sceny erotyczne, słownictwo

Kategorie: alternatywna rzeczywistość, angst

Uwaga: Postacie nie należą ani do autorki ani do tłumaczki. One pożyczyły je jedynie od Rowling, by trochę się pobawić. Ani Yih ani Nami nie czerpią żadnych profitów (oprócz komentarzy) z tej historii.

N/T: Nie dla ludzi o słabych nerwach, naprawdę. Sama miałam chandrę przez dobre kilka dni. Jeżeli kogoś nie przeraża „alternatywna rzeczywistość", to może jednak się skusi? Ja się cieszę, że pomimo tego ostrzeżenia, przeczytałam to :) Taka odskocznia od PWP, które ostatnio przetłumaczyłam. Miało być później, ale wybieram się na promocję i nie będę miała czasu, że to wstawić na forum, więc robię to teraz.

~*~ Życzenia są dla marzycieli ~*~

Rozdział I:

Wielkie Marzenie

"_Pamiętając bez wspomnień" by Malakai & Yih._

_Nosimy blizny po rzeczach z dalekiej przeszłości_

_Pokonani przez bolesne wspomnienia_

_Przypomnieliśmy sobie, co bardzo chcieliśmy zniszczyć_

_Teraz to bez różnicy_

_Bez różnicy_

_Nie daje to spokoju; sięga głęboko_

_Nie pozwoli odejść_

_Karmi się wspomnieniami_

_Pochłania bolesne wspomnienia_

_Ból w bólu_

_Udręka jest życiową lekcją_

_Złamiesz się?_

_Przerośniesz to jakoś?_

_Trzymaj je w środku_

_Obejmij je wewnątrz_

_Wspomnienia bez pamiętania_

_Ukryj klucz_

_Nic dobrego stamtąd nie przyjdzie_

_Trzymaj je w środku_

_Obejmij je wewnątrz_

_Wspomnienia bez pamiętania_

_Ukryj klucz_

Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Nucił wpadającą w ucho melodię. Dźwięki nie były łatwe do naśladowania, a on nadal wszystkiego nie zanotował. Pracował nad tym. Piosenka pochodziła z najnowszego albumu Severusa Snape'a. Piosenka, która sprawiła, że jego krew zaczęła śpiewać. Zapisze te przeklęte nuty, nawet jeżeli będzie musiał siedzieć nad tym do przyszłej środy.

Oparł czoło o biurko, czując silne zawroty głowy i ból w skroniach. Przeklęte lekarstwa. Rujnowały jego koncentrację, oto co robiły. Zamknął oczy, pozwalając sobie na chwilę odpoczynku. Poza tym dzięki temu zyskiwał czas, by po prostu słychać tej słodkiej, przesłodkiej melodii. Palce chłopaka automatycznie nacisnęły przycisk „play".

Przez jego słuchawki popłynął jedwabisty, gładki, seksowny głos Severusa śpiewającego jego ulubioną piosenkę. Ustawił ją na tryb powtarzania. Jaka uspokajająca. Jak cholernie stymulująca. Słyszał, że Severus Snape jest biseksualny. Jeśli okazałoby się to prawdą, byłby bez porównania szczęśliwy. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał go spotkać. Nic takiego nie mogło się wydarzyć w tym cholernym piekle. Słuchanie tego głosu wystarczało, zabierało kłujące ostrze jego bólu… jego pamięci.

Co za cholerny niefart, że nie mógł pojechać na wycieczkę ze Stowarzyszenia Szkół Muzycznych. Co za głupie nieszczęście, że nie mógł być poza szpitalem dłużej niż kilka dni. Ci cholerni lekarze zawsze ładowali w jego organizm za dużo tych gównianych lekarstw, przez co był mniej niż świadomy, nie mówiąc już o komponowaniu. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek otrzyma szpik kostny, będzie płakać z ulgi.

Błyszczące, szmaragdowe oczy otworzyły się. Zawroty głowy minęły. Dobrze. Podniósł głowę, z powrotem biorąc do ręki długopis. Kiedy cofnął płytę do początku piosenki, dźwięki wydobywające się z jego discmana Sony sprawiły, że zadrżał z przyjemności. Przyjemności, która ześlizgnęła się w dół jego ciała, gdy usłyszał chropowaty głos piosenkarza.

Uczucie mrowienia skierowało się do jego pachwin, jak czasami, kiedy czuł się lepiej. Nie było to nic złego; przynajmniej przypominało mu, że nadal był w stanie doświadczać w życiu przyjemności. Jaka szkoda, że nigdy nie będzie mógł porzucić swojego dziewictwa na rzecz doświadczenia przyjemności w maratonie seksu. Pomiędzy długimi lub dłuższymi tygodniami w szpitalu i odbywaniem w swoim pokoju kwarantanny na czas pobytu w domu nie miał szansy na poznacie innych gejów, takich jak on sam.

Upuścił długopis na biurko i pozwolił, by się po nim sturlał. Nie był w stanie dodać więcej notatek do już zapisanych nut, mając pełną erekcję. Godząc się z tym aspektem swojego życia, sięgnął do bokserek i zaczął się delikatnie dotykać. Miło. Szkoda, że to nie była ręka kogoś innego. Stanowczo nie miałby nic przeciwko obciągającemu mu Severusowi Snape'owi. Jednak jego ręka była lepsza niż nic.

- Harry! – usłyszał wołanie matki. Cholera. – Harry Potterze! Natychmiast otwórz drzwi! Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłam! Nie zamykaj ich! Co zrobimy, jeżeli tam zemdlejesz?

Jego mama była paranoiczką. Nie zemdlałby, ale rozumiał jej troskę. Westchnął i postarał się uspokoić. To nie było tak, że nie miał dobrego powodu do zamykania drzwi. Po prostu nie chciał, aby rodzice weszli znienacka, kiedy się masturbował. Jak dziecko mogłoby robić coś takiego?

- Harry Potterze! W tej chwili otwieraj drzwi! – krzyczała Lily, jej głos brzmiał bardziej na niespokojny niż zdenerwowany. Typowe, teraz jego rodzice byli tacy oboje. Zachowywali się tak od pięciu lat. Ale jakoś z tym żyje, prawda? Niedobrze, że ten frajerski rak ciągle powraca.

- Idę, mamo - zagderał, wstając i krzywiąc się; czuł ból w dolnych partiach ciała. – Idę, okej? – Po pierwsze potrzebował spodni. To powinno ukryć jego erekcję. O mało się nie przewrócił, starając się w rekordowym czasie włożyć jeansy i dostatecznie szybko otworzyć drzwi, zanim mama zdąży je wywarzy.

Lily była cała we łzach. Cholera. Czuł się okropnie, kiedy mama wyglądała tak jak teraz, a zdarzało się to coraz częściej. Gdyby jego ojciec nie był wytrzymały jak skała, on sam załamałby się, a nie mógł tego zrobić… Nie, kiedy musiał być tak silny dla matki, jeśli nie dla samego siebie.

– Mamo – wyszeptał łagodnie, wyciągając ramiona w jej stronę – nie płacz. Wiesz, że nienawidzę, kiedy płaczesz.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotała, owijając ciasno ramiona wokół swojego pięknego syna, jakby nie chciała go już nigdy puścić. – Po prostu był kolejny telefon od doktor Pomfrey.

W takim razie wieści nie będą dobre. Pogłaskał mamę uspokajająco po plecach.

– Wszystko w porządku. Dlaczego mi nie powiesz, co ci powiedziała? Muszę wiedzieć. Nie jestem już dzieckiem. Nie jestem dzieckiem, odkąd zachorowałem. – Lekko pocałował kobietę w czoło. – Mamuś, powiedz mi. Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym zadzwonił do Poppy.

Przyzwyczaił się do uczucia niepokoju, nawiedzającego go za każdym razem, kiedy dzwoniła Pomfrey, ale wiedział, że lekarka robi dla niego wszystko, co tylko może… Znała się na swoim fachu. Uwielbiał Poppy, była ulubioną postacią chłopaka w jego zamkniętym świecie; inna niż rodzice czy też Severus Snape. Oczywiście, jeżeli kiedykolwiek go spotka, to porówna. Nie miał szansy urwać się gdzieś z innymi dzieciakami, a lekarka była zabawna i pełna energii. Gdyby nie ona, nie wiedziałby, co robić.

- Pamiętasz, jak zawsze mówisz doktor Pomfrey? – rozpoczęła Lily. Zawsze wspominając panią doktor, używała jej nazwiska, ponieważ nie chciała się zbytnio z nią zaznajamiać, od kiedy świadomość, jak długo trwa ten koszmar, zaczęła boleć. – By wpuszczała innych na twoje miejsce w kolejce, jeżeli dawca wykaże lepszą kompatybilność z kimś innym? Cóż, jest dziewczyna, Hermiona Granger. Wiem, że szpik nie pasował tak dobrze, jakbyśmy tego chcieli, ale to nadal coś! Czekaliśmy na to cały rok, Harry, i…

- Ci, mamuś – mruknął uspokajająco młodzieniec. – Posłuchaj mnie. Wiesz, że Poppy ma rację. Jeżeli zgodzę się na ten przeszczep, mogę spowodować więcej szkód niż pożytku. Zawsze mi mówiłaś, bym wierzył w cuda, więc może cud nadejdzie niedługo, teraz, kiedy zrobię dobry uczynek wobec tej dziewczyny. Nawet jeżeli teoretycznie szpik mógłby się przyjąć, Poppy jest wspaniałym lekarzem i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że się nie myli. Nie zawsze „pasuje" znaczy „pasuje". Jest siedemdziesiąt procent szansy na odrzucenie przeszczepu przez mój organizm.

- Wiem – zaszlochała matka Harry'ego. – Wiem, ale to nadal coś.

Nastolatek złożył więcej pocałunków na jej policzkach.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiesz, co mówiła Poppy na temat dopasowania dawcy do… szpiku tej dziewczyny? – zapytał łagodnie, łatwo zmieniając temat. Nie warto rozmyślać nad czymś, co już minęło. – Jakie ma szanse? Chciałbym spotkać ją przed jej wielkim dniem – dodał. - Życzyć jej szczęścia i takie tam.

- Osiemdziesiąt pięć procent – odpowiedziała słabo Lily. – Ma osiemdziesiąt pięć procent szansy na to, że jej organizm przyjmie przeszczep. Szpik jest tak perfekcyjny, jak tylko mógłby być. Wydaje mi się, że będziesz mógł się z nią zobaczyć dopiero po zabiegu. Chyba właśnie ją przygotowują. Nie chcą tracić czasu.

Harry pokiwał wyrozumiale głową, kontynuując głaskanie pleców matki. Nie podobała mu się gorycz w jej głosie. To nie była jego mama, przypuszczał, iż to był samolubny aspekt jej instynktu macierzyńskiego. Którzy rodzice chcieli, by ich dzieci zmarły przed nimi?

- To dobrze, że nie chcą tracić czasu – powiedział.

Lily zatrzęsła się, ale nie zrobiła nic, oprócz położenia głowy na ramieniu syna. Nie chciała więcej o tym myśleć, pragnęła jedynie skoncentrować się na swoim kochanym jedynaku, którego teraz trzymała w ramionach. To nie było fair wobec jej biednego Harry'ego, że musiał przez to przechodzić; czy nie wystarczyło, że już jeden raz o mało co nie zginęło jej ukochane dziecko?

Dlaczego rak nie odpuścił? Dlaczego? To już dwa lata chemioterapii i napromieniowywania, by zniszczyć nowotwór, a niecałe dwa lata temu choroba zaatakował ponownie ciało chłopaka. Pierwszy atak białaczki nadwyrężył mocno organizm nastolatka i Harry musiał przerwać naukę; teraz nie było mowy o tym, aby dogonił klasę.

W szkole muzycznej został zdegradowany o stopień, a lekarstwa zniszczyły jego zdrowie. Był słaby, już na zawsze kruchy. Jej biedne maleństwo, słodkie dziecko. To było prawdziwe błogosławieństwo, że na razie był tylko słaby i nic nie przeszkadzało mu w grze na pianinie. Jeżeli osłabnie jeszcze bardziej, to będzie oznaczało kres jego wytrzymałości – musiałby skończyć z muzyką. Jego drogą do pokazania siebie, metodą komunikowania się ze światem. To mu pomagało.

Zadzwonił telefon i odsunęli się od siebie. Urywający się dzwonek znaczył tylko dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza: więcej złych wiadomości. Druga: Harry musiał jechać do szpitala. Istniała możliwość, że były to też radosne nowiny, ale takie coś nie zdarzało się zbyt często. Kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech, gotowa odebrać, kiedy Harry poklepał ją po ramieniu i powiedział:

- Ja to zrobię. Może odpoczniesz? Wyglądasz na nieco zmęczoną.

Oboje byli wyczerpani. Codziennie czuł się znużony, poza tym bolało go oglądanie, jak mama się wykańcza. Musi nauczyć się jak lepiej dbać o siebie; zachowuje się, jakby pragnęła wszystkiemu sprostać. Nie chciał, żeby tak robiła. Irytujący dźwięk telefonicznego dzwonka przerwał kojącą chwilę. Zauważył, że mama przestała drżeć. Dobrze. Telefon ciągle dzwonił, a obiecał, iż odbierze. Życie było pełne takich przerywników.

- Halo?

- Dzień dobry, czy mogę rozmawiać z panem Harrym Potterem? – zapytał twardo kobiecy głos.

- Przy telefonie.

- Bardzo dobrze, czy może pan poczekać chwilę, żebym mogła pana przekierować? – spytała uprzejmie. – Pan Dumbledore pragnie przekazać panu wiadomość osobiście.

Jakie wiadomości? I gdzie słyszał to nazwisko? Dlaczego?

- Jasne – odpowiedział. Nie miał jednak zbyt dużego wyboru, jako że sekretarka przełączyła go już na inną linię. Super, nienawidził czekać.

- Harry, mój chłopcze! – wykrzyknął radośnie staruszek. Dumbledore. – Nie uwierzysz, ale zdołaliśmy spełnić twoje marzenie!

- Moje marzenie?

- To nie było zbyt proste – kontynuował jego rozmówca – ale udało nam się! Spędzisz trochę czasu z Severusem Snape'em! Czy to nie jest twoje urodzinowe życzenie? Jestem pewien, że to będzie dla ciebie niezwykle ekscytująca osiemnastka, młodzieńcze! Jak się dzisiaj czujesz, Harry?

Potterowi opadła szczęka. Czy ten starzec zwariował? Miał się spotkać z Severusem Snape'em? Swoim idolem? Muzycznym geniuszem? Mężczyzną, do którego chciał być podobny? O rany.

- Pan żartuje – oświadczył pustym głosem. – Pan serialnie, cholernie żartuje.

- Nie – odpowiedział pogodnie Dumbledore, przyzwyczajony już do tego, że starsze dzieci nigdy nie wierzą, iż fundacja Spełnianie Życzeń rzeczywiście spełnia ich marzenia. – Jestem bardzo poważny. Spotkasz się z Severusem Snape'em pod koniec tego tygodnia. Bądź co bądź, jest kilka rzeczy, które muszą zostać przedyskutowane z twoimi rodzicami, ale chciałem przekazać ci tę wiadomość osobiście, ponieważ dużo czytałem o twoim specjalnym przypadku. I… jesteś bardzo odważnym młodym mężczyzną, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że to życzenie okaże się tym wszystkim, o czym marzyłeś.

Harry upuścił słuchawkę. Facet nie mógł mówić poważnie. Naprawdę spotka Severusa Snape'a… i był dziwnie spokojny. Zrozumiał, że właśnie dopadła go hiperwentylacja i przypuszczał, iż cały jego trening - by zachować spokój przy matce – wziął w łeb. Nie mógł mówić. Stracił głos. Kurde. To spotkanie naprawdę się odbędzie.

Musi. Słyszał o fundacji Spełnianie Życzeń. Rodzice pewnie zadzwonili do nich z prośbą, wiedząc, jak bardzo uwielbia Severusa Snape'a. Wątpił jednak, by oni go lubili. Mimo to wiedzieli, ile on dla niego znaczy. To był najlepszy prezent, jaki jego rodzice mogli mu dać. Dolna warga chłopaka zaczęła drżeć. Boże, kochał swoich rodziców.

Lily uśmiechnąwszy się do niego szeroko, podniosła słuchawkę i rozpoczęła rozmowę z Dumbledore'em, podczas gdy Harry rozglądał się wokół w kompletnym szoku.

- To najwyższy czas na dobre wiadomości – zauważyła. – I jak podoba się prezent?

- Fan-cholera-stycznie! – wykrzyknął, rzucając się na matkę z radości. – Jesteś niemożliwa! Jak to zrobiłaś? Severus jest znany ze swojego antyspołecznej postawy. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jesteś wspaniała, mamuś!

- Pociągnęłam za kilka sznurków – odpowiedziała ciepło kobieta. – A Dumbledore jest starym przyjacielem naszej rodziny. Był bardziej niż chętny, by nam pomóc.

Harry uściskał mocno matkę.

- Kocham cię, mamuś. Kocham się strasznie mocno.

- Też cię kocham, Harry.

- Nie ma, kurwa, mowy! – wrzasnął Snape na swojego agenta, rzecznika prasowego i najlepszego przyjaciela, Lucjusza Malfoya. – Nie ma cholernej mowy, żebym bawił się w opiekunkę dla durnego fana. Wiesz, że zostałem muzykiem nie dla sławy, pieniędzy czy fanów, tylko dla muzyki! Czemu mam się przejmować opinią publiczną?

- Cóż – odpowiedział gładko Lucjusz – to może zaważyć na twojej reputacji. Nawet jeżeli nie chcesz fanów, masz ich. Już czas, żebyś coś dla nich zrobił. Czy jest aż tak źle być uwielbianym, Sev? Przypominam sobie, że kiedyś miałeś czas dla swoich fanów, chociaż mówiłeś, że włazili ci w tyłek.

- Tak było, zanim życie nie stało się bolącym wrzodem na dupie – odrzekł ostro Snape. – Więc dorosłem i dorosłem zmęczony. Zobacz, co zrobiło z tobą to, co na początku było muzycznym objawieniem. Nienawidzę być w centrum uwagi i jeżeli nie dano by mi szansy na tworzenie i komponowanie takiej muzyki, jaką chcę – odszedłbym. Ale dostałem szansę, więc pogodziłem się z fanami oraz całą resztą. Ale na pewno nie zrobię tego teraz! To nie jest w moim kontrakcie!

- Możemy sprawić, iż znajdzie się w twoim kontrakcie.

- LUCJUSZU!

- Ajć, Severusie – zaczął Lucjusz, kiedy jego rozmówca przestał patrzeć na niego groźnie – musisz się uspokoić, zanim wybuchniesz, co jest do ciebie niepodobne. Wiesz, że jesteś sławny za zachowywanie spokoju w różnych sytuacjach – gdzie to się podziało?

- Spłynęło do rynsztoka, kiedy wszedłeś.

Malfoy położył dłoń na piersi.

- To boli, Severusie. Naprawdę boli. Myślałem, że masz o mnie lepsze zdanie, w końcu spałeś ze mną. Mówiłeś, że lubisz moje zachowanie.

- To nie o to chodzi, idioto – zaszydził Severus.

Unosząc elegancką brew, Lucjusz spojrzał lubieżnie na swojego byłego kochanka.

- Proszę, proszę. Żadnych umów, tak? Może jeszcze raz? Marudzisz mi od jakiegoś czasu, by wziąć cię na przejażdżkę. Może zaraz po tym, jak spełnimy to życzenie. Chyba nie powiesz „nie". Dopiero co zadzwoniłem do Fundacji i powiedziałem, że z przyjemnością zajmiemy się tą prośbą. Nie chcesz chyba złamać chłopakowi serca, prawda? Nie jesteś tak bezdusznym draniem, za jakiego chcesz, aby cię uważali, Severusie, i doskonale o tym wiesz.

- Nie, to ty jesteś draniem z lodem w żyłach zamiast krwi – warknął ostro Snape.

Lucjusz zachichotał lekko.

- Niestety dla ciebie moja krew jest niebieska jak się patrzy.

- A twoje serce czarne jak się patrzy.

- Tracimy swój sarkazm? Jaka szkoda – skomentował bezceremonialnie Malfoy. – Chętnie rzuciłbym wyzwanie twoim błyskotliwym drwinom, ale dzisiaj nie jesteś w formie, więc odpuszczę. Musisz odpocząć, Severusie, mój przyjacielu. Jutrzejszy dzień masz już w całości zaplanowany, a pojutrze zabierzesz z lotniska chłopaka, nawet jeżeli miałbym zabrać cię tam osobiście!

Powiedziawszy to, Lucjusz zostawił go przy pianinie i arkuszach zapełnionych nutami. W końcu błogi spokój. Zniszczony, niestety, przez pilną wiadomość Malfoya. Warknął i przebiegł palcami po cennych klawiszach. Jak to się działo, że Lucjusz zawsze był górą? Zawsze jest, uświadomił sobie gorzko. To był cholerny pech, że jedynie Lucjusz potrafił wywalczyć terminy, jakich potrzebował do ukończenia nowego albumu.

Kompletnie i całkowicie wolny, by pisał, co chce napisać. Śpiewał, co chce zaśpiewać.

CDN

Za wszelkie komentarze będę bardzo wdzięczna.


End file.
